calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Nasrinamini technological literary
technological literacy is the ability to understand and evaluate technology. It complements technological competency, which is the ability to create, repair, or operate specific technologies, commonly computers. EDUCATION technological literacy Comprehension of technological innovation and the impact of technology on society -- may include the ability to select and use specific innovations appropriate to one's interests and needs. One useful way to think about technological literacy is as a component of the more general, or "cultural," literacy popularized by educational theorist E.D. Hirsch, Jr. Hirsch pointed out that literate people in every society and every culture share a body of knowledge that enables them to communicate with each other and make sense of the world around them. What a literate person knows will vary from society to society and from era to era; so there is no absolute definition of literacy. In the early twenty-first century, however, cultural literacy must have a large technological component. Technological literacy is a much richer concept than computer literacy, although the two are often confused. Technological literacy can be thought of a comprising three interrelated dimensions that hel ese dimensions can be placed along a continuum-from low to high, poorly developed to well developed, limited to extensive. Every individual has a unique combination of knowledge, ways of thinking and acting, and capabilities that will change over time with education and life experience. The characteristics of a technologically literate person can be described along these dimensions. Different job and life circumstances require different levels and types of literacy. For example, a state legislator involved in a debate about the merits of constructing new power plants to meet future electricity demand ought to understand at a fairly sophisticated level the technological concepts of trade-offs, constraints, and systems. He or she must also understand enough details about power generation to sort through conflicting claims by utility companies, environmental lobbyists, and other stakeholder groups. The average consumer pondering the purchase of a new digital television may be well served by a more basic understanding of the technology - for example, the differences between digital and analog signals - and a smaller set of critical thinking skills. In practice, it is impossible to separate the dimensions from one another. It is hard to imagine a person with technological capability who does not also know something about the workings of technology, or a person who can think critically about a technological issue who does not also have some knowledge of technology and science. So, although the three-dimensional framework about technological literacy can be helpful in thinking and talking, it is important to remember these dimensions are arbitrary divisions. p describe the characteristics of a technologically literate person. Why is Technology Content Standards important? n Technological literacy enables people to develop knowledge and abilities about human innovation in action. n Technology Content Standards establishes the requirements for technological literacy for all students .kindergarten through grade 12. n Technology Content Standards provides qualitative expectations of excellence for all students. n Effective democracy depends on all citizens participating in the decision making process. Because so many decisions involve technological issues, all citizens need to be technologically literate. n A technologically literate population can help our nation maintain and sustain economic progress technology education is the study Technology of, in which students "learn about the processes and knowledge related to technology" As a field of study, it covers the human ability to shape and change the physical world to meet needs, by manipulating materials and tool with techniques. Technology literacy is the ability of an individual, working independently and with others, to responsibly, appropriately and effectively use technology tools to access, manage, integrate, evaluate, create and communicate information.